The Jason Gideon Detective Agency
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: A new case brings the team to Boston, and an old friend returns. But will some of them be able to recover, or will hard feelings stand in the way of justice? Also, romance comes for one member of the team...my first non-Reid-centric fic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A Crime of Passion

Chap. 1-The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

0900 Hours

Somewhere in Boston, MA

Jason Gideon entered his office, followed by his secretary, a petite, handsome woman called Billie King. He listened as she rattled off his appointments for the day-a woman who wanted her husband followed, a missing Marine, and assistance on a civil legal case. He told her to pass off the first appointment to his fellow investigator, Casey Kirk, and the missing Marine to their military liaison, Top* Chuck Stafford, who was a retired Marine himself. Finally, he delegated the legal case to Bob Jones, who was their resident legal advisor, and then excused the woman for the morning. He exited the office after he dropped his jacket and briefcase, and headed for the meeting room to meet with his staff.

He smiled at Caroline Steinberg, the newest member of his staff. The child, as she was only 24, was gorgeous, energetic, and a certified genius. She reminded him of one of his most favorite people, his former protégé, Spencer Reid. Probably because they looked similar; Caroline was a curly-haired brunette, with brown eyes and a big smile. She was standing in front of a chalkboard in the middle of the Bullpen, half of a complicated mathematic equation written across it, a look of frustrated annoyance on her face. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Gideon." He chuckled, and replied.

"I have told you, call me Jason. Please join us for the staff meeting." She nods, and follows their boss down the hallway and into the meeting room. He realized that he ran his company much like he'd run the BAU, but then, the FBI had been his life for most of his adulthood, and so it was all he knew. He nodded once to his assistant, a former CIA agent herself, a woman called Jillian Godfrey. The woman had worked clandestine ops in the CIA, and thus, understood the way that Gideon ran his office. She spoke.

"Ok, people. Here is the plan of the day. Top, you will go meet with the Military investigator about the missing Marine; find out what kind of help they'll need. We can offer them general investigative help. Bob, you're going to the court in the Jackson family case, right? And finally, Kirk, you have the Marie Kinsman case. Caroline, Top has requested that you join him; apparently, the Navy needs some help with logistics. Finally, I will be here today; it is inventory day." Gideon nodded, and spoke.

"Thanks, Jill. Ok, people. Let's head out, and meet back here after lunch. I want to brief again then." There were nods all around, and then the gaggle of people stood and went various directions. He himself headed for his office. His goal for the day was to do some work on a cold case he'd become involved in helping on with the local PD. A few years ago, three college girls had been found, beheaded and sexually assaulted, in their dorm room. There was little evidence, and no major suspects, and the profiler in him desperately needed to solve the case. He grabbed his jacket, his firearm, and his credentials, and headed out of the building.

1315 Hours

Jason Gideon Detective Agency

Somewhere in Boston, MA

The staff of the Agency were gathered around the long table in the meeting room once again, and Jason spoke.

"Anyone get anything exciting or useful?" Top and Caroline raised their hands at the same time, causing the others to chuckle. Jason nodded, and indicated that Top should speak. The Marine does so, and his words cause the others to fall very silent.

"The Navy investigator is getting stonewalled by the local PD, so they're bringing in the Feds. Some people from the FBI will be joining the investigation, but the JAG officer asked me to stay on, at least long enough to brief the FBI people. They should be here tomorrow. We will meet them at the Navy outpost near Winchester." Gideon's eyes took in the man, and then the young woman sitting next to him. They weren't kidding, and so he nodded.

"Ok. Thanks. That's good work." He turned to the legal consultant, Bob Jones, and spoke again.

"How did the case go?"

"Our client was Mrs. Jackson. She won the custody battle with the photos we took. Her husband will be forced to pay more in child support and alimony than both my wife and I make in three year's time. But that's what happens when you're unethical, I guess." The others chuckle. Gideon nods.

"Yes. Ok, Casey, did you decide whether or not to take the Kinsman case?" The man shook his head.

"I don't think that Ms. Kinsman would benefit from our services. I think that she had a different idea of what private investigators actually do, and was sort of more or less looking for a hit man. I simply declined her case, and referred her to Mort Rodger's law practice."

"Great. Ok. It sounds like everyone had a productive morning. Jill has completed inventory, and any supplies you have requested should be in by week's end. Finally, I need you all to turn in to me your certification renewals by the 21st." They all nod; in Massachusetts, private investigators had to be licensed, and he required his staff to be re-licensed every two years, even though the law only recommended every three years. He excused the people to finish paperwork and finalize active cases, and then told them they could head home early. As each staffer filed out of the room, Gideon followed, heading for Top's desk, and speaking to the man.

"Hey, Chuck. How did Ms. Steinberg do?" The older, balding man looked up him, his blue eyes dancing, and smiled.

"Well, the JAG officer was a little taken aback, but actually, she did well. Set up their computer system, and even showed them some ways to maneuver around the police departments regulations." Gideon nodded.

"Good. I think she's picking it up quickly, don't you?"

"Certainly. The JAG officer asked that she join us tomorrow for the briefing of the FBI people. Oh, and he also gave me this-" the man extended a Post-it note with a name scribbled on it, and continued- "and I figured with your background, you might know that agent and be able to give her a little insight." Gideon nodded, and placed the paper in his pocket without looking at it. He replied.

"Take Caroline with you tomorrow; have her put together a dossier on our information for them. She's been trained in how to do them, and actually, does it well." The other man nods, and stands.

"Yes, sir. Anything else you need?"

"Not right now. Thanks, Chuck." The former Marine mock-salutes his boss, and turns to find the resident genius child as Gideon strides into his office and shuts the door behind him. He settles the files he'd taken from the lead cold-case detective that morning onto his desk, and then reached for the slip of paper in his pocket. He took a deep breath and looked at the name on it, and shook his head. What were the odds that, given the 500 agents that the FBI currently employed, they would be sending along Hotch and the others? He sighed, and settled into his desk chair, and turned it around to look out the window.

After a little while, he decided that it was time to tell his young employee about his FBI background, and ask her to keep it a secret when she met with the group tomorrow. He reached for his phone, tapped in her extension, and a few moments later, she appeared at his door.

"Come in. Close the door behind you." Caroline nodded, and did as he asked, but felt a little fearful. She knew that her colleagues believed that she and their boss were romantically involved, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Now, she was wondering if someone had said something, and he was going to fire her because of illusions of impropriety. She had desperately wanted this job to work, and so she showed up to work every morning with the goal of giving her all. She settled into the visitors chair he indicated, and adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"You need to see me, Mr.-Jason?" He nodded, and then changed his mind about what he would tell her.

"You may have heard that I used to work for the FBI. That is entirely true. I worked for a unit that caught criminals-mainly serial killers-through the use of psychological profiling. I am telling you this because I want you to understand that when you arrive tomorrow to meet with the NIS and the FBI, they will attempt to profile you. I worked with their team leader, and I know that once he catches wind that I am involved in this case, he will likely ask you about it. Now, feel free to answer however you feel is appropriate; I am not asking you to lie or not lie. Just rely on your gut, OK?" Caroline nods, unsure as to what her boss was specifically talking about. He continued.

"Also, there will be a member of their team there, a Dr. Spencer Reid. Befriend him; it will serve you well, and you two have a lot in common. Finally, I have asked Top to relay to the FBI people that we are on hand to help if they want us, if not, I'd like your help with this cold case I have been working on. Do you have any questions?" The girl nodded.

"Just one. About the dossier. How much information is too much?"

"None. As much information as possible will help the agents solve this case, OK?"

"I understand. Just one more question-how many folders should I make? I mean, how many agents will the FBI send?" He sighs.

"Six, most likely."

"Great. Thank you."

"Of course. Once you have finished the files, you may go home."

"Thank you, sir." He nods as the girl stands to leave. He watches her go, and sighs again. He turns on his computer and taps out a memo to Caroline and Top, reminding them that dress code for all cases is business wear, as that day, Caroline was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and furry boots. Top, being a former Marine, was dressed smartly, but Jason ran the office loosely, and even the Marine was casual-in a polo and khakis, with black shoes. They both responded back saying that they understood, and he turned back to his case files, letting himself become engrossed in the case of Lana Rink and her friends.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Crime of Passion

Chap. 2-A Dossier

Author's note: I forgot to put my little footer thingy on chap. 1, so here it is now: "TOP" is a nickname of sorts. Top refers to a Marine Corps rank-Master Sergeant-the highest enlisted (non-officer) rank. Just so we are all on the same page. J

0900 Hours

Boston Navy Yard

Boston, MA

The team sat around a long metal table in a nondescript corner room at the Navy Yard's administrative offices, awaiting the arrival of the lead detective, and a private investigation office that the missing Marine's parents had hired. Spencer was reading, Derek was drinking coffee and reading emails on his Blackberry, Hotch and Rossi were discussing soccer plays, and JJ and Emily were cooing over JJ's newest pictures of Henry.

A few moments later, the door opened and a tall Navy sailor, in dress blues, entered, followed by a very young woman in a skirt suit and another, older balding man in a dark black suit. The sailor stopped, stood rigidly, and spoke.

"You people are early. I am sorry you had to wait; my Yeoman failed to inform me that you were already here. I was meeting with Ms. Steinberg and Top Stafford here. I apologize for our tardiness." JJ, who had stood up when the three had entered, now smiled and nodded.

"It's Ok. I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. You must be Lt. Mackenzie." The man smiled and nodded once.

"I am. Please, have a seat. Ms. Steinberg here, from the Jason Gideon Private Detective Agency here in town, has informed me that they have put together a dossier for you. Ms. Steinberg?"

The girl stepped forward as the others exchange pointed, startled glances, and then take in the woman in front of them. Spencer, in particular, raised his eyebrows, but mused to himself that it wasn't exceptionally surprising that his former mentor, boss, and friend would now be running a PI agency. The girl handed everyone a manila folder, and then spoke quietly, blushing as she did, her body language indicating that she was nervous and fearful.

"I'm Caroline Steinberg. Um, this is a summary of the information we've gathered so far. Page one is a preliminary suspect list, along with contact information. Page two is all of our notes on the case-mostly theories and the Medical Examiner's report before they realized that the victim was a Marine and called in NIS. Page three is a couple of algorithms I wrote that will help you determine the likely locations of the crime scene, and uh-I think there are more victims, so that summary is on page three, also. Finally, the last two pages are the Lt's. notes, and our personal contact information, just in case."

The girl sighs then, nods once, and steps back, sitting quietly down in a chair next to Rossi and the other man she'd entered with. It was silent for a moment, and then Hotch spoke.

"Thank you, miss Steinberg, that will be helpful." The girl nods at him.

"Of course." Hotch continued, introducing the group to the Lt. and the private detectives, before he turns to the Navy guy and speaks.

"I don't think that we'll need the assistance of the private investigators, unless there is further work you need them to do." The sailor considered for a moment, and then replied.

"Well, they were hired by the missing man's family, as previously stated, and I will speak to them now that you are on board with the investigation. But Mr. Gideon and his people-well, they do good work. I recommend at least keeping them on to consult with. It is my understanding that Miss Steinberg has a rapport with the victim's family, and that may prove useful." Hotch sighs, but nods.

"You're probably right."

Just then, a cell phone rings, and Top stands, apologizing.

"Please, excuse me. It's Mr. Gideon; I should probably take this." Hotch nods, and the man steps out of the room. A moment later, a knock comes on the door, and Hotch sighs in annoyance as a young man in a Navy uniform opens the door, enters, and stands at attention.

"This had best be important, Jefferson."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Mr. and Mrs. Perez are here; they wanted to discuss the case." The Lt. sighs, but Caroline clears her throat.

"If it's ok, I can speak to them. I have been working closely with them." Hotch nods, and the girl stands, clumsily gathering her things, and starts to follow the younger man out of the room. Top returns then, and speaks quietly.

"Mr. Gideon needs me to return to the office; something has come up. Sorry, Caroline. I can have one of the others swing by later? The Perez's are here."

"Fantastic." The three people leave, the team staring after them. It is silent for a moment, and then Spencer speaks up.

"Actually, her algorithm is correct. It does indeed equate to a likely crime scene. It's a bunker, here on the base." Hotch shrugged, and spoke to the Lieutenant.

"Well, I guess that's a place to start. Is there a meeting room we can use to base ourselves out of?" The man nods.

"Yes; my Yeoman-Petty Officer Johnson-is cleaning out the officer's break room. You are welcome to use that and any other services you may need. If you need anything not in this building, please let Petty Officer Johnson know, and she can arrange it for you."

"Thank you."

"If there's nothing further, I suppose I should go meet with the Perez's." Lt. Mackenzie leads the group out of the room, and shows them to a small room with a refrigerator and a sink against one wall, and a table with coffee supplies against another. A young woman in a uniform is wiping down a beat-up table. She looks up and smiles.

"Good morning. I am Petty Officer Second Class Heather Johnson. Just call me Johnson. I hope this space is big enough for you. If you need anything at all, my desk is the third one from the front door." JJ nods, and the woman smiles again.

"I need to get back to the Bullpen. Please, help yourselves to the coffee; it's fresh. In that cabinet is sugar, creamer and some spoons." She indicates a cupboard high above JJ's head, and then turns around and exits. The team gathers around the table, settling into chairs, and then Hotch assigns duties.

"Ok, Reid and Prentiss-go track down the girl who works for Gideon. Find out what that's about. JJ, I need you to speak to the family of the missing Marine, too. Rossi and I will go talk to the MPs, and Morgan, I need you to speak to Garcia and have her run these locations. Go." They separate in different directions, all following Hotch out of the room, abandoning their file folders at the table, except Spencer, who will read his thoroughly when he can.

The girl called Caroline approaches the group, the Lt. behind her.

"Agent Hatcher, sir? There's another body." Hotch stops suddenly, and turns to the group.

"Ok, this changes things. Miss Steinberg, please come with us to the meeting room." She nods, and the team troops back to the room. They gather around the table again, and the Lt. speaks.

"This morning, an engineer out at the bombing range found the body. It appears to be another young male; this one is a sailor. Body was found in the same condition as Gunny Perez's-beaten, sodomized, and beheaded." Caroline starts to shake a bit, but nods, and speaks.

"Um, I should probably call the office, and relay this to Top. Please, excuse me." She steps out of the room, but accidentally leaves the door ajar as she speaks down a phone.

"Yeah, Mr. Gideon? It's Caroline. Is Top still there?" She sighs audibly. "Well, there's another body. But the Perez's still want us onboard, so I think the FBI people are just going to have to deal with it. No, no one's talked to me. I don't think they like me. Fine. No, you have to tell me what to do…Gid? Look, I am not a psychologist, I know nothing about profiling…you can't leave me alone here…" They hear her hang up, and talk to herself. "He just totally hung up on me. Note to self: letter of resignation to Gideon." They chuckle as the girl returns.

"Sorry. It appears that the Perez's would like me to stay onboard. Apparently, Top Stafford's wife is ill, so he has removed himself from this case."

Hotch nods, and the girl stands quietly in a corner, aware that several pairs of eyes were on her. She runs a hand through her hair nervously, but then gestures to the Lt. to finish. He does.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Perez's have requested that Ms. Steinberg stay on. Ms. Steinberg, can you work with Agent Jareau in speaking with the families?"

"Of course. Mrs. Perez has informed me that they have received a package. Apparently, the killer is taunting them. He or she sent them some strands of hair. I will look at it later; analyze the DNA, but it's a color and texture match to their son's." The agents glance at each other, and then Hotch speaks.

"You analyze DNA?"

"Yeah, I have a PhD in Biomedical Engineering. Gideon set up a little mini-lab for me at the office." The others look at the girl with raised eyebrows, and she shrugs, then continues. "Sometimes the Mps let me use the lab here, or if I need a lot of space, I take it to the Lab at Harvard Medical School. My Uncle is on staff there." Hotch speaks now.

"Ok, people. Keep your assignments the same. Ms. Steinberg, Dr. Reid, Prentiss. Please stay behind for a moment." The others stand and leave, heading out for their original tasks. The Lt. excuses himself again, and the four others remain, staring at each other. Hotch speaks.

"Please, sit down, Ms. Steinberg."

"Please, call me Caroline. Ms. Steinberg is so…odd." He nods.

"Ok. We can do that. I wasn't informed that you do DNA analysis. I would appreciate it if you agree to stay on to assist in our investigation. We could use the help in that field." She smiles.

"Of course. I am surprised that Top didn't tell you; I was hired as an information analyst. I also have a computer science degree." Hotch nods.

"Great. Dr. Reid here will set you up with *our* information analyst, Penelope Garcia. It might be a good idea for you to review some things with her. Dr. Reid?" Spencer raises a hand in greeting, and Caroline nods once at him. Hotch continues.

"Emily, come with me for a moment." Prentiss stood, and Spencer and Caroline watched in bewilderment as they left. Caroline turned back to Spencer, and smiled.

"So, you're Dr. Reid. Nice to meet you. I am Dr. Caroline Steinberg."

"How come you don't go by "doctor?"

"Because I am 24, and it's awkward explaining to people why I am 24 and have two doctorates." He nods.

"I understand. So, do you have some way to communicate with Garcia? Like a smart phone or laptop or something?"

"Yeah, oh-I left my computer at Lt. Mackenzie's desk. Would you excuse me while I go get it?" He nods at the girl, and as she stands to leave, he picks up her dossier and settles back to read it. He smiles lightly as he scans the pages, and then he looks up when the door opens and she returns. He speaks to her as she plugs in a laptop computer and settles in near him.

"Your files are very exacting."

"Thank you. Gideon said that there was no such thing as too much information with you people." Spencer nods, and then pulls out his cell phone and dials Garcia.

"Speak and ye shall be heard, Oh Smart One." Caroline giggles, and speaks to Spencer/

"What did she say?"

"Oh, hello, person with the new voice. Spencer, what is it?"

"This is Caroline Steinberg. She works for a local PI firm, and they have been hired by the family of the first missing Marine to assist. I need you two to coordinate. I don't think Hotch cares how you do it, just do it."

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to met you. So I can email all of this to you, or you can access it remotely."

"Groovy. Remotely would work. I'll tap you in to me, too."

"Cool. So my Protocol number is-"

"I have it, actually. What's your password, dear?"

"Chocolate."

"Love. Ok, I'm in. I'll patch you through to me…now. Oh, you have an exceptional amount of information here. This might take me some time." Spencer, who had been listening to the exchange in amusement, speaks now.

"Take your time. We're still on preliminaries here."

"Ok. I'll call you back when I have this stuff organized. Garcia out."

"Bye." The phone line went dead, but information was still dancing across the computer screen in front of the two people. Caroline smiled at Spencer.

"Well, that was different. Is she a hacker?"

"Yes, technically."

"Very cool."

"I suppose."

"So while Penelope is doing whatever it is she does, do you want to go to the lab with me?" Spencer considers, and then nods.

"Sure. Let me let Hotch know." Caroline nods, and stands, gathering her bags, but leaving her computer out. They enter the hallway, closing the door behind them, and Spencer heads for the Bullpen, where Hotch and Prentiss are still talking. He interrupts.

"Sir? Ms. Steinberg and I have co-coordinated with Garcia, and the ladies have something arranged, so she's going to the lab. I'd like to go along, if I can." Hotch gives his permission, and the two young people leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

Chap. 3-Answers

1200 Hours

Boston Navy Yard

Boston, MA

Spencer and Caroline arrived back at the Navy yard as Morgan was leaving to get lunch. After taking their sandwich requests, Spencer and Caroline head inside to find the team and Lt. Mackenzie gathered around the meeting room. They hurry in and take their seats, settling in quietly to the sound of Hotch's voice.

"Thanks for getting back so quickly. I hate to suggest a working lunch, but we need to get a profile started." Caroline shrugs, and speaks.

"What exactly is a profile?" Spencer replies.

"It's a summary of what the psychological, emotional and physical attributes of a suspect might be."

"I see. But what about the DNA? Doesn't that make a profile kind of redundant?" The others glance at each other before Hotch speaks.

"What did you two find in the DNA samples?" Caroline looked up at him and replied.

"Well, the first one was a match to Gunnery Sergeant Perez's hair sample that his parents provided. The second one was a sample that we-I-obtained from the Navy Investigator people. It was female DNA." The room fell silent, and then Hotch speaks.

"That might mean something. Have you spoken to the NIS about this?"

"Not yet. I was going to meet with Lt. Mackenzie after lunch."

"Ok. We are still going to do a profile. I don't think a woman could have committed the recent murder, and Perez is still missing." Caroline nods.

"Well, just let me know how I can help, then."

Just then, Morgan returns as Caroline excuses herself to make a phone call and speak to the Lt., who had himself returned from lunch. About fifteen minutes later, she returns and settles back in to her seat, before addressing Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, sir? I'd like a few minutes when you have some free time."

"Sure, Ms. Steinberg. After lunch, let's all take a few minutes to share what we've found."

"Great. Thanks." She begins to eat the sandwich that JJ handed her when she'd come in, and it falls silent in the room as the team eats lunch. Morgan chuckles lightly, and six heads rise and look at him questioningly. He speaks to Caroline.

"You got a problem with the salami?" She makes a face, and nods.

"It's just-this deli isn't Kosher." She continues pulling the round pieces of meat off of her bread and handing them to Morgan, who ate them quickly. Spencer shook his head, and JJ giggled, and soon, everyone was caught up in conversation.

A few minutes later, a loud knock at the door snapped them back to present. Spencer and Caroline, who had been sitting close, chatting about the books that Spencer had noticed in her office, looked up guiltily. Hotch spoke loudly, sweeping the various sandwich wrappers and chip bags into the trash as he did.

"Come in." It was Lt. Mackenzie.

"The body of Gunny Perez has been found." A gasp went up, and Caroline stood up quickly.

"I should phone the Perez's. And probably Gideon."

"Mr. Gideon is here." Caroline stopped, and they all stared at the Lt.

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, it was your people who found him."

"Ok." She continues to follow the Lt. out of the room, and it remains silent. After a moment, Hotch speaks.

"I will speak to him. Please have the skeleton of a profile ready." He stood and exited the room as the others shrugged, but pulled out their files and notebooks, and began to talk about a profile.

Meanwhile, in the Bullpen, Hotch could see the young woman's brown hair as he approached the desk where she stood, talking animatedly to the Lt. and his old boss. Gideon raised his gaze, and noticed Hotch, and raised his hand and smiled, gesturing the man over. Hotch approached.

"Aaron. It's nice to see you."

"Likewise." The two men regarded each other for a moment, before Gideon returned his gaze to Caroline.

"I'm sorry, dear. Can you repeat that?" Caroline changed her tone to be slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I said that Dr. Reid and I discovered that the DNA sample that NIS sent us is a match to Petty Officer Johnson's." Hotch looked surprised.

"Neither you or Dr. Reid relayed that."

"That's what I had wanted to discuss with you, actually." He nods.

"Oh. Well, Petty Officer Johnson in not the unsub. A woman could not have done this. Particularly a small one."

"Well, maybe she knows who did it. All I know is that her DNA was found under Corporal Taylor's fingernails. Maybe they're lovers. Maybe she was the perps accomplice. I don't know, and I don't pretend to. I just know what I know."

"Caroline, I tend to agree with Agent Hotchner," replied Gideon.

"Well, that's fine. But then why are you here?"

"We are still on retainer for the Taylor case, and Perez's, as well. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Perez just showed up." Caroline looked saddened.

"I can't tell them that their son is dead." Gideon sighs, but nods at her, and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, you can. You will. It will be hard, but it's part of the job." The girl nods, and turns to Hotch.

"If you need me, I'll be in the Officer's meeting room with Mr. and Mrs. Perez." He nods, and watches the young woman slink off towards the older couple, her usually perfect posture now limp and dejected. Hotch looks at Gideon and speaks.

"Are you really going to make her do this?"

"I really am. This is her first case. And she's quite capable."

"That's true. But even I dislike telling families that their son is dead."

"No one likes it, Aaron. But it must be done. I am confident that Caroline can do it, and likely with much more tact than anyone else could muster."

"I suppose. What brings you here?"

"Do you have a profile yet?"

"We've started a preliminary one, yes."

"I would like to hear it. I need to give these families something." Hotch sighs, but nods.

"Ok. Come sit in with us."

"Thank you." He follows Hotch back to the meeting room, and is greeted with stunned stares as he enters.

"Hello, again, everyone." Most of the team nods and smiles, and then Hotch introduces Rossi.

"Dave Rossi, this is Jason Gideon, formerly of the BAU. Jason, Dave Rossi. He came in after you left us."

"Nice to meet you." Gideon stood in a corner, quietly staring ahead at Hotch and JJ, who took their usual spots in front of the room, addressing the group. Hotch spoke, summarizing the facts at hand.

"So, we know that the unsub is male, extremely angry, and has access to the base, if not a service member already. Lt. Mackenzie believes that the military would have caught someone if he was suffering from mental distress, so he believes that it is likely a contractor or civilian employee. Finally, Reid and Steinberg discovered female DNA from the body of the most recent victim, and have been able to connect that to Petty Officer Johnson. However, neither I or Gideon believe that she is the unsub, or at least, is not the only unsub." Morgan nods, and Rossi replies.

"So basically we're looking for a well-built, angry civilian contractor. But why the male victims?"

"That's the missing piece." Then, Spencer cleared his throat.

"Actually, Car-uh, Dr. Steinberg had a theory about that, too. In the dossier. She thinks that the unsub, though she called him a perp, was targeting men who were flirting with a girl he likes." Prentiss shrugs.

"Makes sense. We've seen it before." Morgan nods in agreement.

"Hotch, the kid has a point. You have to admit that that is a heck of a lot better than anything else we've come up with. And that would explain the female DNA on the body-maybe the victim slept with the woman, and so the unsub killed him."

Hotch sighed, but nodded.

"Ok. I think that's plausible. Let's present this, then." They stood, and hurried to the Bullpen. Hotch located Lt. Mackenzie, and informed him that they were ready with the profile and could present to the MP's and NIS people. A few minutes later, the team was gathered in the Bullpen, along with three MP's, two investigators from NIS, Gideon, and Dr. Steinberg, who appeared to have been crying. Hotch was informing the MP's that they had a profile, and what that meant.

"A profile is basically a blueprint telling us how and why someone commit's a crime. For example, if a body was found mutilated and showed signs of sexual assault, we'd profile the perpetrator as a sexual sadist, a loner, and possibly suffering from untreated mental disease." The MP officers nod, and he continues.

"So, what we are looking for is a male. Probably someone who is large in stature and has a history of anger-management issues or violence, likely against a spouse or significant other. He likely has a history of child abuse, as well. He is likely a contractor or civilian employee. Finally, we believe he is killing men that are romantically linked to a woman he is fascinated with. So someone who is a ladies man. We did find some female DNA, and my people are currently waiting on the results of that from the independent lab. We will relay it to you when we receive it." A female MP in desert fatigues raised her hand.

"How do we know it's a male?"

"The brutality of the crimes, and locations of critical wounds tells us that a woman could not have committed a crime like this. Female serial killers, no matter how physically strong, generally have too much empathy and guilt. Even though there are a such thing as female killers, their MO's are different, victim logy is different, and how the body is disposed is also different. We are very sure that the suspect is a male." The woman nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer, and the two MP's excuse themselves. Caroline spoke to Hotch as the others disbursed.

"You didn't tell them that the DNA sample was a match to Petty Officer Johnson. Shouldn't she be questioned?"

"I'm not comfortable releasing that to anybody yet, not until the independent lab has done their assessment." Caroline raised her eyebrows, and clicked her tongue.

"Well, I think you will find that my test is accurate."

"I'm sure there will be no problems." Gideon had joined the conversation, flanked by Spencer, who was trying not to stare at his former boss and mentor. Gideon spoke before anyone else did.

"Dr. Steinberg, how did it go with the Perez's?"

"They're heartbroken, of course, but I think they're just even more resolved to find out who's doing this." Gideon nods.

"Great. Thank you." She nods, and steps sideways, away from the three men. She turns quietly away, and heads down the hallway towards the meeting room. Spencer starts to follow her, but is interrupted by Morgan. He approaches Spencer, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Reid. What's up with you and Dr. Steinberg? You two looked cozy in there earlier." Spencer rolled his eyes, and shakes his nothing.

"Absolutely nothing is what is going on, OK? We were just talking."

"Ok. Well, what is she so upset about?"

"I'm not sure, something about Gunnery Sergeant Perez, I think. I was just going to ask her if she wanted to talk about it."

"Good idea." Spencer sighed, and Morgan chuckled.

"Good luck, kid." They parted, and Spencer strolled down the hallway towards the meeting room. He entered quietly, finding Caroline with her head in her hands. He sat next to her, careful to keep himself a safe few feet from her, and spoke.

"Are you OK?" She lifted her head and smiled, her glasses smudged from her fingers. She sighed, and pulled them off, wiping them on the blouse she wore, having discarded her suit jacket on the chair next to her.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"What?"

"Telling a mother that her oldest son was found dead this morning." Spencer sighed, and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no, it doesn't. I can't believe Gideon asked you to do that. He should have asked someone with a bit more experience. Like JJ." Caroline shakes her head, and puts her glasses back on.

"I can do it. I just wish it wasn't so hard." He smiles lightly, and reaches out instinctively, putting a hand on her back, and rubbing slightly. She smiles lightly, and it falls quiet for a few moments. A little while later, a cell phone rang, and Caroline sighed. She reached into the bag at her feet as Spencer stood up.

"I should go, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"No, it's alright. It's just Jill, Gideon's assistant." She flips open the phone, and smiles at Spencer as he leaves the room, cursing himself for touching the woman. He can hear Caroline's voice, and her soft Bostonian accent floating around him, but can't really understand her words, as she is speaking fast, and using a lot of PI jargon.

A little while later finds Spencer and Gideon alone in the officer's meeting room, talking.

"You left only a note."

"I left it for you. I knew you'd understand, and I was certain you'd be just fine on your own. And look, I was right. You seem more confident, more mature." Spencer nodded.

"Why didn't you just say goodbye?"

"It was a split decision."

"OK." They are interrupted by Hotch and Rossi, who come bursting in.

"Prentiss and Morgan have a lead. And the DNA sample has arrived." The two men look up, and Spencer speaks.

"What did the DNA results say?"

"Exactly as Ms. Steinberg said. It is a match to Petty Officer Johnson. We need to figure out how she fits in." Gideon interjects.

"Oh, I have that under control. My assistant, Jill, used to do special Ops for the CIA. She's going to help Caroline out, and she will infiltrate Petty Officer Johnson's social world, gain her trust, and see if we can get her talking." Hotch nods.

"That might work, actually. Morgan and Prentiss are with Lt. Mackenzie, interviewing the lead now. Gideon, I want to send Ms. Steinberg with Reid to get the DNA results from the City's lab, is that OK? I think it's a good idea if it's handled by as few people as possible. Dave and JJ are going to sift through files, and JJ is also preparing a media statement. I have to go meet with some Admiral about this case."

"If Caroline doesn't mind, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be able to assist Dr. Reid. I myself am heading back to the office. I want to prepare our undercover kit for Ms. Steinberg." He stands, and speaks to Reid.

"Let's finish this chat later. It was good to see you again." Spencer nods as the man exit's the room. Hotch looks him over, and speaks.

"Are you ok, Dr. Reid?"

"Yes."

"Let me give Ms. Steinberg her assignment, and then you can head out, OK?"

"Great." Hotch leaves the room, leaving Rossi to stare questioningly at Spencer before speaking.

"I have heard how Gideon left. He left a note behind, addressed to you. Left it to you to inform the others?" Spencer nodded. "You know, Gideon and I were in the Academy together. We were taught old-school. He knew that by pushing you, who everyone else perceived as the weakest link, whether it is true or not, he could build you up, make you a better agent, more sure of yourself. I think he succeeded."

"I understand. Thanks, Rossi." Rossi nodded as Spencer left and JJ entered. Spencer finds Hotch and Caroline standing outside the meeting room. Caroline seemed annoyed, and Hotch appeared to feel the same. Spencer could hear Caroline speak.

"You know, statistically, your profile could only be correct about 97% of the time. Have you considered that maybe you're wrong, and the perp could actually be Heather Johnson?" Hotch sighed, and retorted in a tone of voice that Spencer recognized meant that his boss was about to blow his stack.

"Perhaps you should leave the statistics to Dr. Reid, and do as you were told, and help the Navy to talk to the local police. We know what we are doing, and we really don't need the opinions of some PI's getting in our way." Spencer raised his eyebrows, and moved a little closer.

"Fine. After I return from the lab with Dr. Reid, I will remove myself from this case." She turned and entered the meeting room, and Hotch sighed loudly, glancing up at Spencer, and shaking his head. Spencer smiled lightly, and raised his eyebrows again.

"Hotch, is there some reason why you are so antagonistic towards Dr. Steinberg?" Hotch sets his jaw, but then sighs again.

"She's a child, Dr. Reid. And her immature could be a liability. We are working with the United States Navy, for Chrissake, and she's in here crying because Gideon was mean to her," Hotch's tone was a little sarcastic, and Spencer winced.

"You know, when I first started with all of you, I was only a year older than Dr. Steinberg. Did you know that she used to teach at MIT? She's really incredibly smart, and quite skilled in the lab. As for the tears, I admit that I have never seen an FBI agent crying, with the exception of Garcia when we thought that Morgan had been killed, but Gideon had asked her to do something difficult, something that even I haven't done yet. He asked HER to inform the Perez's that we'd found their son's body." Hotch shook his head.

"You're right. I guess I should apologize, huh?"

"Yeah. She was right about the DNA thing. I think she's wrong about Ms. Johnson being the unsub, but I think she has good insight."

"I agree. I think I will speak to Gideon; she's only a child, and there are some things that you young ones just shouldn't have to do." Spencer shrugged, and followed him into the meeting room, where Caroline was pacing, her back to them. Spencer spoke.

"Dr. Steinberg?" She gasped, and whirled around.

"Oh, hell. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in. I am supposed to go to the lab with you." He nods, but indicates Hotch, who inhales, and speaks.

"I, um, I need to offer an apology, Dr. Steinberg. I think I overstepped my bounds out there, and I do understand and appreciate your insights. It's not necessary for you to remove yourself from this case unless you want to." Caroline stared hard at him for a few moments, then nodded, and sighed.

"Thank you. I accept your apology. I will stay on, but please, really. If I am in the way, tell me, and I can find something else to do." Hotch smiles, and nods once, then excuses himself to the young people. Caroline turned to Spencer, her brown eyes flashing. "As for you, Dr. Reid. I can fight my own battles, thank you." He looks at her, surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Agent Hotchner in the hallway, talking. I assume that his apology has to do with whatever it is you said to him." Spencer blushes, and looks to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Steinberg. He was just wrong, and he needed to know it." Caroline sighs again.

"It's Ok. Now, Gideon told me this morning he wants me armed from now on, but I can't figure out how to secure the belt holster. Do you know how? I have only carried a firearm once before, and I used a shoulder holster." He nods, and begins helping her to secure the gun belt around her waist as JJ walks in. He has his hands around her waist, coming at her from behind, and laughing, their eyes on each other.

"Wow, what's going on in here?" Spencer looks guiltily at JJ, who smiles and shakes her head as Caroline rolls her eyes. He drops his hands quickly, and steps back as Caroline speaks.

"Nothing. Dr. Reid was showing me how to secure this thing. Apparently, my boss thinks it's a good idea if I am armed. Even though I am on a military base, and surrounded by six FBI agents. I think I'm in the safest place on the planet." JJ giggles.

"If you say so. Spence, Hotch wants you two to go and get back; Em and Derek are heading back now." The young man nods, and turns to the equally red-faced young woman at his side.

"Are you ready, Caroline?"

"Yes, of course." The two exit the room, carefully arranging themselves to exit a few feet behind the other, Spencer leading the way, and avoiding each other's gazes until they are safely ensconced in the same car they'd used earlier to go to the lab. Caroline speaks, her voice grumbly and low.

"Do your co-workers usually meddle in your life?"

"Just JJ."

"Oh. Tell me more about her. She seems so nice, though I only talked to her for a moment." He grins, and tells Caroline about the agent that he considers more like a friend and sister than a coworker.

"Well, she's very nice, that's true. But it's so real. She's just truly nice. It's not like a fakey-nice thing, you know?"

"I think I know what you mean. Does she have a family?"

"Yeah. She has a partner, Will, and they had a baby a little while ago, Henry."

"Oh. I bet he's cute."

"He is. How about you? Do you have a family?"

"Um, well, my parents live in Camden now. My father retired last year, and they moved there." He nods as she continues. "As for me personally, I have a cat." Spencer laughs. "How about you?" He sighs.

"My parents live in Las Vegas. I see my Mom occasionally still, but my father left when I was six. As for me, personally, I am single. I don't even have a cat." Caroline chuckled.

"I'm sorry about your dad. But really, you should consider getting a cat. Or a fish. You don't have to really care for them, they don't need walks, but it's something to talk to besides a wall." He grinned.

"I will consider it. Thanks."

"Sure. I have to admit, though, that I didn't get a cat until last year. It's actually Josh's cat, my brother I was telling you about." Spencer looks at her, having parked at the city's Crime Lab in Jamaica Plain.

"It's a terrible way to lose someone. I'm sorry. Was he an older brother?"

"Yes. He was five years older than me. He and Ruth, that's his wife, had just gotten married, and they were trying for a baby." He brushed some hair out of her face and she smiled. "You might not want to touch me anymore. I think people are getting the wrong idea." He smiles.

"I think you're right." They climb out of the vehicle and enter the building. It is a matter of minutes before Spencer has convinced the secretary that he really is an FBI agent, and they were escorted to an anteroom. A tall Hispanic man entered the room a few minutes later.

"Dr. Steinberg. Agent Reid. I am Dr. Martin Flores."

"Nice to meet you." The man hands Spencer a file folder.

"Here you are. Good luck." Spencer smiles.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He turns and exit's the room, Caroline staring in bewilderment after him.

"Well, so much for me coming along."

"I think Hotch might have just wanted us gone for a bit. I think he gets nervous when statistics start flying." Caroline giggles.

"Well, I guess we should get back, though, huh?" Spencer nods, and follows the woman out of the room and back outside. They chat lightly on their way back to the docks, Spencer telling her about the other agents, and Caroline telling him about her co-workers. Once they arrive back at the Navy building, they hurry inside, Caroline clutching the file folder. They settle into the table in the meeting room, and Hotch speaks to them.

"Thank you both for picking up the sample. That will be helpful. Dr. Steinberg, Gideon needs to speak with you immediately after this meeting." The girl nods, and settles back as Prentiss and Morgan relay what they had discovered.

"So the MP's found a contractor that fits the profile." Morgan begins to tell them about the man they'd interviewed.

"His name is Walter Paul. He works for the Navy as a contractor, fixing airplanes." Prentiss nods, and continues.

"Garcia confirmed that he has an ex-wife, who had reported him to the police for spousal abuse. He also has a history of abuse from his childhood home, apparently, his mother would lock him in closet for days on end." Caroline inhaled sharply, her brown eyes filled with sympathy. Prentiss nodded again. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Finally, we found out that he has a reputation here in the dockyard for being a ladies man; he spends most of his time out of work in bars and chasing women." The others nod, and Hotch speaks.

"Great work. Thanks, guys. I need two volunteers to help Gideon and Ms. Steinberg here this evening for an undercover stint. Apparently, Ms. Steinberg, you are going to go undercover, sort of, and see if you can get Heather Johnson talking, OK? Rossi, Morgan, Reid? We need a male." The three men exchange a look as Caroline splutters.

"My boss has lost his mind." She stands, and excuses herself as she pulls her phone out of the pocket of her suit jacket, and speaks into it as she enters the hallway.

"Jill? Tell Gideon to get here now." The door doesn't close all the way behind her, and the team listens to her end of the conversation. "I don't care if he's meeting with Jesus. I need him to call me. Right now. No, Jill. He wants me to do an undercover op, get friendly with some female suspect." She pauses again, and sighs deeply. "Fine. I don't care who comes. Just get here. Yeah, yeah. Goodbye." They hear the phone slam shut, and Caroline uttering in Hebrew.

"A chorban!" Prentiss giggles, and then speaks to the group.

"It's a Yiddish curse, like "Oh, shit." They all chuckle as the girl returns to the room and looks around.

"You all heard that, huh?" Spencer nods, biting his lip.

"Yah."

"Sorry. But it looks like I will actually be under the advisement of Gideon's number two girl, Jill. She used to work for the CIA in counter-ops, so she knows about undercover stuff." They all nod and then Morgan speaks.

"Hotch, it might be a good idea if we all kind of help out on this op. Reid is good with the statistical stuff, and maybe he can woo some skirts with his magic tricks, and Prentiss and this other woman have UC experience. And who better to pretend to hit on girls while watching Ms. Steinberg than me and Rossi?" Hotch considers, and nods.

"OK. I think that might work. Let's all break for dinner, and I'll meet with you, Dr. Steinberg and this Jill woman, and then we'll all brief back here as soon as I do that. Keep your phones on and handy, OK?"

1500 Hours

Boston Navy Yard

Boston, MA

Hotch sat in the meeting room with Caroline, Spencer, and a tall, lanky woman with auburn hair who had introduced herself to him as Jillian Godfrey. They were now discussing the evening, and the Agency's plans for the operation. Spencer had asked to sit in, and Caroline had asked Hotch to allow it, and though he sensed something between the two young people, he allowed his friendship and appreciation for Spencer to override protocol, and the young man now sat gazing at the girl; the two lost in conversation about some kind of math thing. Hotch cleared his throat, and they fell quiet. Jill spoke first.

"What Jason suggested was that Caroline could sort of pretend to buddy up with Heather Johnson, and see if they could girl-talk and hopefully, Ms. Johnson will reveal something useful. He suggested a bar, because he said that would be the most real situation-Caroline is just a couple of years older than Ms. Johnson, but most Twenty year olds go to clubs or bars. Caroline will wear a wire, and someone will be helping with that. Now, because we believe that the Marines are being killed because they are flirting with a girl that the…what did Gideon call it-unsub?-anyway, we thought that a good scenario would be sending in a decoy "flirt". Has Johnson met your whole team?" Hotch nods, his brow furrowed. Jill continues. "That might be problematic then." Caroline shook her head and spoke.

"No. I was in the bathroom earlier, and she was talking to some other girl I didn't recognize-in desert fatigues-and she said that she found Agent Morgan attractive." Jill turns to Hotch.

"Would your agent be willing to help?"

"I think he might be game, yes. I will ask him."

"Thank you. I think we should all coordinate back here in an hour or so. Caroline, I need you to come with me for a bit. If you have no questions, Agent Hotchner, we would ask you to excuse us?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." The two women stand, and leave the room, promising they would return in an hour and a half. Hotch looks at Spencer, who shrugs lightly.

End of Chap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

Chap. 4-Undercover under Pressure

Summary: In this chapter, some inner secrets are revealed and a killer is discovered.

1700 Hours

The Watering Hole

Boston, MA

Caroline climbs out of Jillian's car. She was dressed in a very un-Caroline outfit of tight navy blue party dress borrowed from Jill, stiletto high heels, and not much else. Her brow curls had been brushed out and Jill and Jane Kirk, her colleague's wife, who was a hairdresser, had put it up in a half-up style with a "bump" at the crown, and various jeweled hairpins scattered throughout. Jill had done her makeup and loaned her a clutch bag, and Caroline was wearing contact lenses. Her wire had been snuck up under her dress, and her firearm was now relocated to her thigh. She stumbles on the heels, and Jill giggles.

"Careful, kid." Caroline grimaces; she'd been annoyed the entire evening. Her transformation had taken place at the office, and the males had been joshing her the entire evening. Only her boss had been serious, telling her to keep calm, and to put her trust in the FBI people, that they were skilled and would keep her safe. She inhaled and exhaled, concentrating so hard on not falling that she missed the FBI people gathering nearby until a familiar voice causes her to look up.

"Dr. Steinberg?" She grinned a half-smile and nodded. It was Agent Hotchner, looking both surprised and slightly taken aback at the young woman's appearance.

"Yes." Spencer was staring at her, openmouthed, and she smiled at him. Jill and Rossi broke the silence.

"I think we should go inside. Heather Johnson should be here soon." Caroline nods, and follows her colleague into the building. They approached the bar, where Caroline slipped the earpiece that Rossi handed her into her ear, and spoke quietly, making sure she could hear them and they could hear her. She spoke to the bartender.

"Bushmills, please, straight. Two fingers. Actually, make it three shots." From his table in the corner, Morgan laughs.

"Dang, girl. You don't take any prisoners, do you?" Caroline chuckled, and shook her head, knowing that the man could see her. Hotch and Jill, who were in a surveillance vehicle outside the bar, also laughed. Jill spoke.

"Ok, Caroline. We can hear you. Be careful, OK?"

"I always am." They chuckle, and she takes a seat at the bar, nursing her drink, and ignoring the stares from the male patrons of the bar.

A little while later, the team is on high alert. Back at the shipyard, JJ and Prentiss are relaying the information sent over the wires to Garcia, who is going to double-check the voice matches. In the bar, Rossi and Morgan sit, drinking beer and waiting for their signal from Caroline, who will head for the ladies room when it is time for Morgan to make his appearance. Hotch and Jill are still in the surveillance van, and Spencer is pacing the room at the Naval shipyard, driving the females crazy.

"Spence, what's wrong?" asked JJ. He grimaced at his friend, not ready to admit that the feelings that he felt for the girl were confusing him.

"Nothing. Sorry." He sat in a hard plastic chair, and arranged his face to appear nonchalant. JJ and Prentiss giggled, but turned their attention to Garcia's voice coming down the line.

"OK. I have tapped into Heather Johnson's GPS system. She is heading for the bar where the others are at; she should be there soon."

"Thanks, Garcia," came Spencer's reply.

A little while later, Petty Officer Johnson entered the bar, dressed in a tight white party dress and her hair done similar to Caroline's. From the bar, Caroline waves, and finishes her drink. She speaks as Heather approaches.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm OK. How are you?"

"I'm great, now that it's after work. Those FBI agents are tough." The Navy girl laughed.

"You're telling me. Did you know that they have me researching some stupid law about the term limits on murder one?" Caroline chuckles.

"Yeah. I'm doing DNA analysis." The PI giggles, playing the part of slightly brainless drunk girl as the agents help her to try to blend in.

"You look great, Dr. Steinberg." Caroline blushes slightly.

"Thank you. Please, call me Caroline. 'Doctor' makes me feel old." Heather giggles.

"Ok. I can do that. So anyway, you do, you look great."

"Thanks. You too." The young Navy woman was wearing a pink dress and super high heels. Her brown hair fell in loose ringlets, and she wore a copious amount of jewelry. Her makeup was heavier than Caroline's, and certainly against military regulations, but she did look pretty, so Caroline returned the compliment.

"You look nice, too." Heather smiled and finished the pink drink in her hand, signaling the bartender for another.

"So I am surprised you wanted to come along, Caroline. I thought you might have been invited to dinner with the FBI people." Caroline shrugged.

"Well, I don't think they like me that much. I think they are kind of tolerating me because my boss used to work with them. So, here I am."

She bit her lip and hoped that the FBI agents wouldn't hold the comment against her. She watched in interest as Petty Officer Johnson's eyes moved from her to a gorgeous, well-built man standing close by, clutching a beer. The girl smiles, and then turns back to Caroline.

"That's Chief Warrant Officer Mike Conway. I have been eyeing for weeks." Caroline raises her eyebrows. Jillian speaks through the wire to her.

"Caroline, now ask her if she sees anyone else. Ask her what her type is." Caroline smiles now, and speaks to the girl.

"Really? He seems really muscle-y. Is that what you like?" Heather Johnson shrugs, but nods.

"Yeah, I like 'em big. It's so much better when you're doing it to do with someone well-built, you know?" Caroline nods, and sips her drink again. Jill speaks to her again.

"Ask her specifically now about her interaction with the two dead men."

"Oh, man. I think I may need some water; it's hitting me fast. I just realized that the two Marines we found fit just that description. Did you know them well?" Heather narrows her eyes, but having had three drinks already, her senses weren't as sharp as Caroline's, who'd been very careful to sip her first drink slowly. Caroline sighed in quiet relief when the girl replied, though.

"Yeah. I had thing with both of them, actually." Caroline smiles.

"Oh, really? What were they like?"

"Oh, you mean-well, it was…so good." Caroline blushed lightly at the girl's frankness, but continued.

"No, I want details…come on."

"Well, Perez liked it rough, but Taylor was nice. A little boring. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just, uh, I always try to see how my love life stacks up to others. Make sure I'm normal, you know." Even to her, it sounded hollow, but thankfully, Heather was a little too tipsy to notice.

"You're just fine. Now, back to the FBI people. The dweeby one, he seems nice. And quite taken with you. You should've brought him along tonight." Caroline rolls her eyes and forces a smile as the girl continues. "But that Agent Morgan, oh, boy. He could rock my world all night long."

Caroline stifles a chuckle, and looks into her glass and tries not to laugh aloud. In her ear, she can hear the others roaring with laughter, and a slightly embarrassed Morgan was trying to shush Rossi and Hotch. Jill's voice came through.

"Ok, Caroline. That's good enough for now. Excuse yourself to the ladies room, and we'll regroup, OK?" Caroline speaks to the girl sitting next to her.

"Heather, can you excuse me, please? I need to use the ladies room."

"Of course. I have my eye on something a little tastier over there, anyway," she said, and Caroline followed her gaze to where a man that Caroline vaguely recognized was standing. She continued as Caroline gathered her bag.

"He's always checking me out. I don't know how he does it, but he always seems to be at the same bar as me and my girlfriends."

Caroline shrugs as the girl wanders off, and Caroline heads for the ladies room, nodding to Morgan and Rossi as she passed them by. She still had her wire in, and something suddenly clicked in her mind, and as she entered the bathroom, she pulled out her phone to cover her wire, and spoke quickly and surely.

"Agent Hotchner, Jill? That guy that she was talking about, the tasty one, he's that contractor." A startled silence met her declaration, and it was a moment before anyone spoke. Rossi and Prentiss replied in stereo.

"You mean the guy is Paul Richardson?"

"I suppose. Anyway, he was one of the people that Top and I were checking into." Prentiss replies.

"Morgan, I'm on my way." Hotch continues.

"Thanks, Emily. Dr. Steinberg, can you help the agents? I need you to return to the bar, and meet with Morgan and Prentiss, OK?"

"Sure. Please excuse, I'm going to remove the earpiece for one minute. I really do need to use the restroom."

"I understand. Please let me know when you are finished."

"Sure."

Caroline slips the clear plastic receiver out of her inner ear, and proceeds to stand on line for an open stall. A few minutes later has her back at the bar, and from her vantage point, she sees the pretty brunette agent, Emily Prentiss enter the bar, flanked by Spencer. She smiles at the man, and his coworker, who nods at her, and makes eye contact with the others. It is high alert, although Caroline didn't realize the extent of the issue, that the contractor was in fact the main suspect in their investigation.

She watches, still quiet, as Spencer approaches her, and she smiles at him.

"Hi. I'm sorry about the things I said earlier." He shook his head, and settled into a chair next to her.

"It's OK. It's part of the whole undercover thing." She smiles at him, glad that he was understanding, and she watches as Morgan interrupts the young couple. The contractor seems annoyed by the man's presence, and Caroline shifts her weight to check that her holster is still indeed around her thigh, just in case.

Prentiss approaches the two young people, and speaks to Caroline.

"Ms. Steinberg? I need you to clear out, OK? We don't want anything to happen to you." Caroline shakes her head lightly, and responds.

"Actually, I'd like to stay. I have a firearm; it's in my thigh holster." Prentiss glances at Reid, who shrugs, and then back at the girl.

"Ok. I'll call Hotch." She turns sideways, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she does. As she is speaking to her boss, Spencer and Caroline talk.

"Can I get you another drink, Caroline?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." He nods, and turns to the bartender, indicating Caroline.

"Two of whatever she's having." Caroline chuckled.

"Careful, Bushmill's is not for the faint of heart." He smiled at her, and reached out, unconsciously touching her nose.

"I know. Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah. Jill is going to take me home, but I might need some dinner soon. The whiskey is starting to go to my head." He grins as he hands her her drink.

"We can arrange that." She smiles as she takes the glass from him.

"Thanks, Spencer."

He nods, and turns his attention to his colleagues, who seem to be diffusing what appeared to be a tense situation. He carefully moved his firearm closer to his hand, making sure he was prepared if the others needed him. He didn't normally drink on the job, of course, but Hotch had said it was OK, in fact, the whole team seemed to be pushing him towards the young woman who now sat next him, her body turned into him slightly. He inhaled, and Caroline spoke.

"Your, uh, coworker Prentiss-she's good at this."

"Good at what?"

"This," she said, gesturing at the room, "Police work. I could take some lessons."

"You did well this evening. Don't sell yourself short, OK? You have a knack for this, too." Caroline smiled again, but shook her head.

"Well, she's impressive. I just put on a pretty dress and pretended to be fluffy." He chuckled.

"It looks well on you." He blushed, and noticed that Caroline did, too.

"Thanks." She was grateful in that moment that she hadn't yet reinserted the wire receiver; the others didn't hear that exchange. He nods, and stands.

"Excuse me a moment, please." She nods, and watches as he joins the two other agents with ease, marveling at his deftness at his job. She had been impressed earlier when they'd gone to the lab, and had relayed her marvel to both Jill and Gideon, who had just laughed, and patted and wished her luck. Caroline sat musing as Morgan quietly hauled Paul Richardson out of the bar. Spencer approached her again.

"Do you mind excusing me for a few minutes?"

"Of course." She sipped her drink again, and then saw Jill and Hotch pass by the door of the bar, and she stood quickly, grabbing her bag, and tossing a twenty on the bar. She headed out of the bar, and didn't notice that she was being followed.

End of Chap. 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

Chap. 5-

As she exited the dark, smoky bar, it took a moment for Caroline's eyes to adjust to the waning sunlight outside. She immediately sensed she was being followed, and as her eyes took in the arrest of the unsub, two pairs of eyes met hers. Spencer and Prentiss watched the girl in disbelief as another young figure trailed her. Spencer yelled out as the second figure unearthed a switchblade.

"Caroline, look out behind you." Caroline looked up in surprise as the person she'd sensed took her in a choke hold, and put the knife to her throat. As a hush fell over the parking lot, Caroline recognized the arm that was around her shoulders, and the voice that spoke quietly to her as Heather Johnson's.

"Well, Dr. Steinberg. You had me fooled for a minute, I actually thought that you might truly be interested in a friendship." Caroline inhaled sharply, and the FBI people looked up, interested, as Spencer approached.

"Petty Officer Johnson? Please let her go." But Heather Johnson didn't have time to respond to Spencer, for something in Caroline's memory clicked, and she launched into a series of self-defense techniques she'd learned while in college. She stepped hard with her heel into the woman's instep, while jarring her elbow into her side. As Johnson released her in pain, Spencer and Morgan fly forward. Morgan makes the arrest as Spencer pulls Caroline to him, and out of the way. A moment later, it is quiet as Morgan places both suspects in the police vehicle, and the others speak to Caroline.

"Wow, Dr. Steinberg. How did you know how to do that?" Prentiss had watched the girl in surprised interest, overtaking the better-trained Navy personnel.

"Well, when I was in school, I was pretty young, and though I was living at home, I would have night classes. My father-thought it was wise for me to learn to keep myself safe." Rossi nodded.

"It was impressive."

"Thank you." Just then, a familiar car pulled up, and Caroline appeared annoyed. Jill spoke.

"Agent Hotchner and I phoned Gideon." Caroline nodded as the older man approached the group. He nodded at the agents, but spoke to Caroline.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, sir. Can I go home?"

"Of course." They watch as Caroline pulls off her shoes as she saunters away, towards a small, blue sedan with dark windows. They watch as she opens the trunk and dumps the contents of her hands-her purse, wire, and heels-into the car, and pulls out an oversized sweatshirt. Tugging on the shirt, she climbs into the vehicle and, after checking that everything is secure, she drives away. It is quiet for a moment before Jill speaks.

"She'll be OK. I'll stop by her place and check on her when we're through here." Gideon nods, and the others continue on with the arrest, taking both suspects into custody and heading back to the base, where the MP's would book them into the Military Justice system. Gideon had insisted on coming along, but had sent Jill on her way, vowing to call with any new information. At the shipyard, Spencer speaks to Gideon.

"Gideon? Will Dr. Steinberg be ok? I mean-" Gideon smiled, understanding that the young man was inquiring more about the girl's emotional state and ability to work than her physical well-being.

"Yes, Reid. She'll be just fine. She's strong, and smart. But also, she has a bit of humanity-that's we need in this line of work. It's too easy to get caught up in all the evil. It's harder to remember that the unsubs are people, too, often with families and someone who cares. Caroline understands that; she sees humanity where the others think only a monster lives. We did a case a little while back; we were trailing some drug money, and Mexican cartels, and it was Caroline who saw and understood that the gangsters would die for their families-that that was the key to bringing them down. If we could get the underlings to see how their actions were hurting their families, it would help us get to the bosses. She even managed to talk one of the guys into dropping out of the business for awhile. We have him hidden in Connecticut." Spencer nods.

"I understand. Thank you. I have noticed that, uh, Caroline seems to be able to make a connection with families; even more so than JJ." Gideon nods.

"That's because she doesn't have a badge and protocol breathing down her neck. JJ is fantastic, but at the end of the day, she's still an FBI agent. Caroline is not. I give her pretty much carte blanch, so long as it's legal, of course."

"I understand. What you said about keeping your humanity-that's why you left, isn't it? Because after Sara died, you had lost it?" The other man raises and eyebrow, and nods once as he turns away. He strides for the interrogation room, where Hotch and Prentiss have Heather Johnson sitting. He turns before entering the hallway.

"Spencer, I am sorry if I left abruptly, and if it caused you pain. But yes, I felt that I had lost my humanity, and I needed to find it again. Leaving the FBI, and to an extent, all of you, was what had to happen." Spencer just stared at him for a moment, but then sighed as Gideon continued on his way.

Spencer stared after him a little while longer, then turned back to the table where he had spread out some files that Hotch had assigned him. He worked quickly and quietly, until his phone rang. It was Garcia, and he answered immediately.

"Hey, Garcia."

"Hey, Spence. I just got a call from Gideon, and I wanted to double-check that he was truly and actually working the case with you guys. Is Hotch around?"

"He's in interrogations. But yes, Gideon is really and truly with us. There was an incident, and Ms. Steinberg is no longer assisting, or at least, not for the remainder of the evening." Garcia fell silent for a moment, before replying to the young man.

"I can get her phone number for you if you want it." He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"No, thanks."

"Ok, well, whatever. JJ just said that it seemed like you two were connecting. That's all. Anyway, I'll call Gideon on his cell."

"You have the number?"

"Of course, silly. I am Penelope Garcia, computer information finder extraordinaire. It's my job to know those things. Oh, and Spence? If you change your mind, I have Dr. Steinberg's phone number and address at the ready." He smiled lightly.

"Thanks, but that's really not necessary."

"Ok. Garcia out." The line went dead, and Spencer hung up, shaking his head at the oddness of his coworker. If the girl wasn't such a useful addition to the team, he might dislike her.

Twenty minutes later, Reid's phone rang again. This time, it was Hotch.

"Sir?"

"We are done with our interrogations of Ms. Johnson and Mr. Richardson, and we're taking Mr. Richardson into custody. Petty Officer Johnson confessed to the murder of Gunnery Sergeant Perez, but claims she is working alone, which we obviously know to be untrue. Gideon is trying to get a hold of Dr. Steinberg to see if she wants to press any battery charges, but she's seems to be ignoring his phone calls. Anyway, we're all heading back to the hotel." Spencer nodded, and spoke.

"Ok, I'll meet you all there, then?"

"Of course. Thanks, Reid." The line went dead, and Spencer started to gather his belongings. Something dawned on him then, and instead of heading out of the building, he sat down in the chair he'd been using and dialed Garcia. She answered on the first ring.

"Talk nerdy to me, Spence." He chuckled.

"I need that information on Dr. Steinberg." In her office, Penelope grinned a triumphant smile, and nodded, knowing the young man couldn't see her. She tapped a key, and read to him the information.

"Ok, her phone number is 455-867-1409. The address is 156 West Lexington Ave, 45. The Revere Building."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"No problem, kid. Good luck, stay safe, and don't worry-your secret is safe with me." He shook his head.

"Have a good evening, Garcia."

"You too." She hung up then, and he stood, exiting the building, and borrowing the same car he and Caroline had used earlier that day. He pulled up the GPS capability on his phone, and punched in the address that Garcia had given him. It was nearby, and as he drove, he reviewed his actions in his head. He was wondering if he didn't have an ulterior motive for this, but then decided he didn't; that he could convince the young woman to file a charge, and that he was the one that could appeal to her logic. He parked carefully, fed a parking meter, and asked the doorman to buzz him up. He had flashed his badge, so the man wouldn't buzz first, and Spencer was able to catch the elevator to the first floor. He located number 45, and knocked quietly. A muffled response caused him to smile.

"If you're from Calcutta Kitchen, knock twice. Otherwise, I don't want it." He chuckled, but knocked twice, and the door opened slightly to reveal Caroline's face, still made up, and annoyed.

"You're not Indian."

"Not today. Sorry. Can I talk to you?" She sighed, but nodded, and shut the door, sliding out the deadbolt and opening it wider to let him in. The annoyance had left her face, but her expression was unreadable.

"Dr. Reid. What brings you here?"

He glanced around her apartment; it was very clean, and very organized. He realized the woman might have just a touch of OCD. In one corner, a cat box and some food bowls were lined up against the wall, and in the other corner, there was a desk. The top was completely bare, and the shelf held three pens, two pencils, a letter opener, and a closed mail box. In the center of the room was a loveseat, and next to it, a wingback recliner. In front of those was a squat, glass-topped coffee table. There was nothing else in the room. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I spoke to Agent Hotchner earlier, and he said that Gideon had been trying to contact you and-" She cut him off.

"And so they sent you to see if you could talk me into coming back?" He shook his head, and the woman sighed. She motioned for the loveseat.

"Take a seat. I'll be right back." He sat down as she disappeared through a door into what appeared to be kitchen. He sat in silence for about a minute and a half, and then Caroline returned with a tray, on which sat a teapot, two mugs and some honey. She sat the tray on the coffee table and then sat at the opposite end of the loveseat. She spoke.

"I'm sorry I was short. It's just-Gideon told me I'd be safe." She indicates the teapot. "It's chamomile. But help yourself, if you'd like. So, really, how did you find out where I live?" He grinned sheepishly, and looked her over. Her party dress was gone, and she was wearing sleep shorts, and a sweatshirt that read "MIT". Her brown hair had been brushed out, and she wore it in a ponytail. He realized then she was tired, and so he spoke quickly, not wanting to keep her up longer than was necessary.

"Garcia."

"Of course." She poured herself a mug of steaming tea, foregoing the honey, and settled back against the cushions as he continued.

"I think you should consider filing battery charges against Heather Johnson." Caroline snorted.

"She didn't hurt me. I hurt her more than she hurt me. I was scared, but that's all." He nodded, and poured himself some tea. He continued.

"She confessed to the murder of Gunnery Sergeant Perez." Caroline stopped dead, and stared at him for a moment, and then spoke, her voice ragged.

"Are you serious? What will his parents say? Oh, my. I never figured-" Tears welled in her eyes, and he moved closer, setting his cup on the tray, and reaching out for her. She flew against him, into his chest, and cried. It was quiet, except for Caroline's quiet sobs, for about five minutes, until she pulled away from him abruptly.

"I'm sorry. I totally didn't mean to do that." He shook his head.

"It's OK."

"What am I going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Perez in the morning?" He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to answer that for you." She nods.

"I know, I was being rhetorical. Anyway, thanks for telling me. I don't wish to press charges, but I do want to talk to her, if I can, before they put her in the brig or whatever it's called." Spencer nods.

"I think that can be arranged." They sat and looked at each other for a moment, before he continued. "Also, we'll likely be leaving in the morning; the case seems to be unraveling, and the Navy Intelligence people have requested to take over the case." Caroline nods.

"Well, then. Thank you for everything, and next time you're in Boston, be sure to look me up." He nodded, standing, sensing that it was time for him to leave, but he felt oddly rooted to his spot. He didn't want to leave; not without a hint that she would be in touch, for he so badly had so much he wanted to talk to her about, and none of it was about the case, or crime in general. He reached into his pocket and unearthed a business card, and handed it to her.

"My card. Maybe we could keep in touch?" He hoped he didn't sound too hopeful, and he smiled gratefully as she nodded.

"That would be nice." She held up her index finger, signaling him to hold on for a moment, and she strode across the room to the desk, locating a pad of Post-its and a pen. She scribbled quickly, and returning to him, handed him the yellow slip of paper. It was her email address.

"That's usually the best way to contact me." He nodded, and it was awkwardly silent once again. He moved his back foot, stumbling lightly, and she tittered.

"Sorry. It's just that it's usually me stumbling around for no reason." He smiled as they moved towards the door, and as she reached for the knob, she surprised him by kissing his cheek. He smiled, and spoke.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." She smiled, sadly, and saw him out the door, closing it lightly after him. He heard the deadbolt again, and he sighed as he made his way back downstairs.

Back at the hotel, the others sat in the restaurant of the hotel. JJ was on the phone, trying to reach Spencer, because he had not shown up yet. In frustration, she dialed Garcia, as the others chatted around her.

"Pen? It's JJ. I can't find Spencer." Garcia laughed.

"I can tap into his GPS, but I don't know where he is…" JJ could tell the girl was lying, but decided not to push it.

"Please." She waited as Garcia tapped some keys, and then replied.

"Hey, Blondie. It looks like the Boy Wonder is outside the hotel. Maybe he got lost." JJ nods.

"Maybe. Thanks."

"Of course. I am heading home; if anyone needs me, they can reach me there."

"I'll tell Hotch."

"Thanks. I'm out." Garcia hung up as JJ sighed and snapped her phone off. Derek looked questioningly at her.

"What's up, JJ?"

"I don't know, but I think Garcia is covering for Spence about why he's taken so long to get here." Derek looked surprised.

"I'll ask her, if you like." JJ shook her head, and texted Spencer.

"We're in the bar at the hotel, waiting for you." Just then, the young man entered, and the others chuckled as all the single girls and even some guys looked his way. But the agent didn't seem to register the attention, instead he headed towards the group, settling in as Prentiss and Morgan shifted over.

"Where've you been?" asked Prentiss.

"Nowhere." He signaled for the waitress, and ordered a sparkling water with a twist of lime, confirming the other's unspoken belief that the young man was indeed in recovery. He smiled lightly, and Derek shook his head.

"Yeah, right. You know how bad of a liar you are? Come on, tell us." Spencer sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. I went over to see Dr. Steinberg. I tried to convince her to press charges. She refused." The others exchanged glances, and then JJ spoke, softly.

"Ok, Spence. We're sorry. We were just teasing."

"I know. I'm sorry too. So, what's for dinner?"

They placed their orders, and ate, the mood at the table lifting as the ate, talked, and joked through dinner. Spencer and JJ were the last to leave the table, both wanting to talk to the other, but wanting to do in private. As Derek left the table, Spencer motioned the waitress for another drink, and then turned to JJ. He was about to speak as she interrupted.

"What's the matter, Spence? You've been quieter than usual tonight." He sighed.

"When I went to see Caroline, it got a little heavy at the end." JJ raised an eyebrow, but waited for him to continue. "She kissed my cheek as I left, and we exchanged information." JJ smiled lightly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just told her that I hoped we could stay in touch, she kissed me, and then I left."

"Mmmm. How are you feeling now?"

"Mixed up. I don't know what to do. I like her company, but I don't know if we can make something romantic work. But I think we're both intelligent enough to separate any romantic feelings from professional ones, and I think we could end this case together." JJ nods.

"That sound reasonable. Can I tell you something? Don't let her slip away. Keep in touch with her, and if it's meant to be, romantically, it will happen. If not, then at least you've made a new friend." He nods, considering her words.

"Ok, I can do that. Thanks, JJ." He brightened a little, and smiled as JJ flagged down the waitress to pay their check. As she did, he stood.

"Please, excuse me, JJ. I need to go upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. We're debriefing with the Navy people at 9 am, and then we'll return home."

"Ok. I'll see you, then." He exited the restaurant, heading for the second floor and entering his suite. He quickly dressed for bed, wrote his mom, brushed his teeth, and settled against the pillows with his laptop, typing an e-mail to Caroline.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

Chap. 6-Hello, Goodbye

0900 Hours

Boston Navy Yard

Spencer was the last to show for the debriefing, having spent the morning lingering in the hotel café, trying to decide whether or not to call Caroline and ask her to come-even if just to see him. He decided at the last minute that that would be a bad idea, and so he quickly ducked into a car with Morgan and Hotch to head to the Navy Yard. He rode in silence, staring out the window, while Morgan looked him over and sighed.

As they arrived, and were ushered through the gate, the sight of a familiar car made him excited. He smiled big, and Morgan spoke.

"What?" Spencer indicated the car.

"That's Dr. Steinberg's car." He sat back, realizing he felt oddly relieved that she was there. They climbed out and entered, and he ran smack into Caroline as he was checking a text from Garcia. He smiled when he looked up, and stepped back.

"I am sorry. Did I hurt you?" Caroline shook her head, her auburn ponytail shaking as she did.

"No. I am here as a civilian today; your boss arranged it so I could speak to Heather Johnson. Can you sit in with me?" He nods.

"Yes, I will. Let me get a pad, ok?" Caroline nods, and he disappears to find a legal pad. He enters their little makeshift office, where he finds Gideon in deep conversation with Hotch. Both men look up as Spencer enters. He smiles lightly, and speaks to them.

"Hotch, sir? Dr. Steinberg asked me to sit in with her when she interviews Heather Johnson." Hotch looked him over for a moment, and then looked to Gideon, who shrugged. Hotch nodded.

"It's fine with me." Spencer nodded, and located a legal pad, and returned to the Bullpen, where he found Caroline in conversation with JJ. He cleared his throat as he approached the ladies, and smiled as Caroline threw her head back in laughter, and then looked up at him, sheepish.

"Hi, Spencer. JJ was telling me about Henry." He nodded.

"Cute kid. Are you ready?" She nods, and turns back to JJ.

"Please excuse me, Agent Jareau." JJ nodded, and smiled pointedly at Spencer, who shook his head, and led Caroline down the hallway. She spoke to him as they walked, suddenly serious.

"Am I crazy for wanting to do this? I just-I need to understand her motives. I feel like if I could tell the Perez's why, they could heal a little, you know?" Spencer turns to her, and nods.

"I understand. No, I don't think you're crazy at all. But sometimes, we don't get the answers we want. Just know that, OK?" She nodded, and they entered the interrogation room, where Heather Johnson was seated, cuffed to the chair, with an MP standing nearby. Caroline takes a seat across from the woman, and Spencer sits next to her. Caroline glances at him, and then bites her lip. He nods encouragingly and then she speaks.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Petty Officer Johnson. I apologize for hurting you last night; I was on pure adrenaline." The girl simply nodded; Caroline felt terrible for the woman-her hair was dirty and stringy, and she'd been roughed up by the MP's, it seemed. Caroline looked sadly at Spencer, who shrugged at her and motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Ok, so what I wanted to know is simply, why? I mean, of all the men on this base, why Perez?" Caroline stopped speaking and looked hard at the girl. It was silent for a moment, so silent that Caroline could hear Spencer's wristwatch counting down the moments as they ticked past. Then Heather Johnson raised her head, and looked Caroline straight in the eye before speaking.

"He kissed another girl." Caroline fought the urge to scream; did she really just say that? Caroline spluttered, but then Spencer touched her arm lightly. A smile fleetingly touched her face, but then she turned serious again, and spoke.

"Ok, Heather. I understand; if a guy I liked kissed some other girl, I might be upset, too. But did you have to *kill* him? I mean, that seems a little extreme."

"Have you ever been in love?" Caroline blushes, and shakes her head, as Heather continues. "Well, then, you can't possibly understand the betrayal. I loved him." Caroline sighs, but then the MP steps forward.

"Excuse me, Dr. Steinberg, Agent Reid? The fifteen minutes are up." Caroline nods, and stands, following Spencer out of the room. Outside of the meeting room, Caroline turns to him.

"You were right, Spencer." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"About?"

"When you said that we don't always get the answers we want." He smiled sadly, and nodded.

"I am sorry, Caroline." He reached out and touched her face with his fingertips, and she smiled, and then sighed. She spoke again.

"Thank you. Now I just have to figure out how to tell the Perez's." He smiled sympathetically, and replied.

"You can have JJ do it; she knows how." Caroline shook her head, accidentally knocking his hand off of her face. He blushed when he realized he had still been touching her, but waited for her to speak.

"I have to do it. They know me, and it wouldn't be fair. Besides, Gideon needs to see that I am capable." He nods.

"Do you need me to come with you to tell them?" She smiled again, brighter than before.

"That would be nice, if you can. I don't want to keep you from your job." He shook his head.

"No, we were finishing up and getting ready to head back to DC. Let me let Hotch know, OK?" She nods, and as he turns, she reaches out, and grabs his arm.

"Wait, we will have to leave the dock…they live in Jamaica Plain; the other side of town. I don't know how long it will take." He nods.

"It's fine. It's part of the case, so I am sure it won't be a problem." She nods and they head back to the Bullpen together, his hand guiding her gently at the small of her back. JJ smiles pointedly as they enter, noticing the closeness of the two, and the way their heads are close as they speak to each other about the horrific things that Petty Officer Johnson had said.

A few moments later, she watches as Spencer drops his hand, and Caroline laughs, and then he turns away, heading for Hotch. JJ stands and approaches the girl.

"Hey, Dr. Steinberg, are you OK?"

"Yes, I just had a sit-down with Petty Officer Johnson. It was rough." JJ nods.

"I know. If you need help, let me know."

"Thank you. Dr. Reid was very helpful, as well."

"He told me about last night." Caroline reddened, and then spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that. But he was there, and it was comforting; I liked the feeling of his arms around me. But, please, don't say anything to Gideon. I think he is already annoyed with me for my chilliness last night. I was scared, and annoyed with him already." JJ nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Caroline smiled lightly, and then watched as Spencer strode across the Bullpen. He headed for her, and JJ looked up as he approached.

"Good morning, Spence."

"Good morning, JJ. Caroline, I gave your notes to Hotch and Lt. Mackenzie; they will take care of the rest. Are you ready to go meet with the Perez's?" Caroline nods, but just then, Gideon approached the pair.

"Excuse me. Caroline, the Perez's have requested that you and Top wait until tomorrow to talk with them; they're very upset at the recent turn of events." Caroline nodded sadly.

"You are free to go. Excuse me, Dr. Reid, JJ." Caroline nods, but speaks as JJ saunters away.

"So, I got your email this morning; thank you for your words. It was so very nice to hear that you think that I have potential at this." He blushed lightly, but smiled and nodded.

"I meant it." She nodded, too.

"I was thinking, then, that I have a conference to attend in three weeks, in DC. If you want, maybe we could have dinner together one night?" He smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful. Why don't you email me or call me with the exact days and I will make a reservation someplace?" Caroline smiled back, and nodded again.

"Sounds lovely. I guess I should go; I don't want to keep you anymore, your boss is looking impatient. Thanks for everything, Spencer." He smiled at the sound of his name on her lips, and then reached out and took her hand in his, shaking it lightly, and then smiling again.

"Of course, Caroline. You're welcome." He sighed as she turned away, retrieving her handbag and jacket from the Yeoman and then exiting the building. From behind him, he heard JJ's soft voice.

"Are you OK, Spence?" He turned to JJ, and spoke.

"Yes, JJ. I am perfect. Shall we head back for the hotel to get ready to go? Home sounds wonderful right now." She smiled at him, and nodded.

End of Chap. 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Jason Gideon Detective Agency

Chap. 7-Alpha and Omega

Three Weeks Later

1800 Hours

Somewhere in DC

Spencer sat at the bar, sipping his drink, waiting for Caroline to arrive. A few moments later, his eyes moved to the front door as a pretty brunette entered, dressed in a sleek black pantsuit. He smiled; it was Caroline, and he raised his hand and waved at her. She smiled back, and walked towards him, kissing his cheek as he stood. They had been conversing every night, sometimes by phone, but usually via email, and he'd even set up an instant messaging account in order to keep up with her.

"This place is lovely, Spencer." He beamed, and then the waitress approached, ready to seat them, and as they settled in, Caroline ordered a glass of red wine, and chuckled as the waitress checked her ID and glanced sideways at Spencer.

Caroline realized that the waitress thought he was cute, and smiled to herself as she sat and tucked the napkin into her lap, and listened as Spencer spoke.

"Thank you, Caroline. Anyway, how is your conference?"

"Boring. A lot of old PI's, sitting around, bullshitting about the good old days when you didn't need a license and a carry permit. It seems rather mob-ish, actually." He chuckled.

"I am sorry it's boring, but you look nice."

"Yeah, Gideon's been on me to dress better. So tell me about this new case-really, a serial killer in Montana?"

"I emailed you. We caught the guy." She smiled as the waitress appeared with her wine and she sipped it.

"I haven't had time to check it since lunch. I am glad you caught the guy. Say, did you hear about Petty Officer Johnson's Tribunal? She pled guilty to killing Perez." Spencer looked at her, gauging her reaction, and noticed that Caroline appeared sad. He spoke to her, soothingly.

"I am glad that justice was served, but I am sorry that your first case was so difficult." Caroline sighed.

"You always say the most lovely things, thank you. We are waiting for the indictment for Paul Richardson." He nods.

"Yes, sometimes the civilian police and DA's take awhile." Caroline shrugged.

"Anyway, apparently, the Perez's have decided not to pursue a civil case against Petty Officer Johnson, which I guess is good news, but it's so sad all around. A dead Marine, a young woman in military jail for a really long time, and families in mourning. I am not sure I am cut out for this; I have considered going back to teaching."

He pauses for a moment, scanning the menu and deciding on the grilled halibut. Caroline did the same, and chose the turkey burger for herself. He spoke to her, gently.

"You would be good at so many things. Have you started looking at teaching jobs? Back to MIT?" She shrugs.

"MIT isn't currently hiring people back. The only places on the East Coast that have engineering or literature openings are Virginia Tech, Georgetown, or Columbia. My dad thinks he can get me on at Annapolis if I am interested, too." Spencer raised an eyebrow; her casual mention of Georgetown was odd-was she uninterested in living in DC, or was she just playing cool? He decided to ask.

"Which are you leaning towards?"

"Well, actually, Gid is trying to keep me on by offering me more money, and of course, Boston is my home, and where I feel the most welcome. But if I *do* decide to change, I am leaning towards one of the Virginia schools. I have been to New York, and I hate it. Boston is just a few hour's drive from the DC area, and so, Georgetown or Virginia Tech would be acceptable." He smiles, and replies.

"Well, like I have told you, I think you do well at the PI thing, but if it doesn't make you happy, you should move on." She nods as the waitress appears again and they place their dinner orders. They chat some more about their jobs before moving on to more personal topics. He had told her about his mother; finding that it was easy to talk to her, and that she wasn't judgmental. He now relays to her a funny anecdote, and as their food arrives and they begin to eat, he finds himself smiling at the way she tossed her head back and laughed, and the way her big brown eyes shone when they discussed literature and facts, as if they were sharing the same brain.

As the meal wound down, and they sipped at their drinks and polished off the bottle of wine they'd ordered, Spencer was suddenly overcome with something akin to lust, and spoke huskily to her.

"So, Dr. Steinberg, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" She smiled, taking his bait.

"I had nothing pressing-do you have an idea?" He smiles, and nods.

"How about coming to my place for some coffee?" His forwardness surprised even him, and though Caroline blushed and raised an eyebrow, she nodded.

"Sounds lovely." He grinned, and flagged down the waitress to retrieve their check. After he paid and they hailed a cab, they stumbled into his apartment slightly tipsy and very much enjoying each other's company.

A few hours later found the couple wrapped up in each other, sharing sweet, soft kisses and clumsy, tender touches. They were aware of an electricity growing between them, and as the night went on, they were soon in Spencer's bed, their kisses more assured, and their touches more exact. A little while later found them making love, and later, they both had fallen asleep, entwined and dreaming about the other.

The next morning, Spencer awoke with a start when his phone rang. He groaned and looked at the clock before realizing that there was a decidedly female body also groaning awake next to him. He inhaled sharply as the events of the previous night came flooding back to him-dinner with Caroline, chatting, and the wine, and then winding up in bed together. He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him, blushing lightly.

"Good morning, Spencer." He replied.

"Good morning. I am sorry that my phone went off so early; it must be JJ."

Caroline nods, and fumbles on the nightstand next to her for her glasses before sitting upright. She had put on his undershirt before falling asleep, and now he smiled at her scantily-clad figure wrapped up in his blankets. He liked the feeling of waking up next to a woman, and as he picked up the phone to return the call, he saw her smile, too. Sure enough, his display read "work" and he played JJ's message as he reached out for Caroline, pulling her close to him, not yet ready to leave the warm, comfy, lusty cocoon the two had made. He grimaced when JJ asked him to report to the office as soon as he could, and as he hung up, he turned and kissed Caroline's forehead before speaking.

"It looks like I need to head into the office. Can I drop you somewhere on my way?" She nodded, the feelings of lust and love she had for the man crashing around her. She smiled, and replied.

"Oh, bummer. I was looking forward to some nice post-coital breakfast where you feed me bagels and recite Derrida." He grinned.

"Sorry, next time. I am really sorry that we have to cut this short. It's not too weird, is it?" She shook her head, and wiggled out of the bed, pulling her slacks on before speaking to him.

"No, it's understandable. I would never fault you for dealing with work stuff. Gid has been known to call us into the office at the break of dawn, too." He grins, having climbed out of bed, too, and begun dressing. He slipped on a pair of trousers before eyeing Caroline as she smoothed the blouse she'd worn the night before over her slim figure, and left her brown curls falling around her shoulders. He smiled, wondering how many times this scene would play out for them, and not daring to hope it would be many times. As he strode to the closet and selected a shirt and tie, he heard Caroline slip into his bathroom, and he let out a sigh. It was so natural for them-usually, it was usually so awkward the morning after, but they seemed so at ease with each other already. He chose to take it as a sign, and sat down to put on his shoes and call JJ back to let her know he was on his way, but needed to make a quick stop.

"JJ, this is Spencer. Yeah, I got your message. I will be there in about a half-hour; I need to make a stop on the way. Just a quick in and out, I think….yeah, we can talk later. Dinner? Oh, it was well, thanks, I had a nice time, and I think Dr. Steinberg did, too." He blushed, knowing that JJ could likely tell he was lying, but didn't care. He listened as she told him to hurry, and that she would see him in a little while. Caroline appeared in the bedroom again, her face washed, and her brown hair pulled back again, and he spoke to her.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I hate to rush this, but will you be ready in about 10 minutes? I am just going to brush my teeth, and then we can be off." She nodded, and replied as he headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, that's fine, I understand, really. I will be in the kitchen, investigating the coffee situation." He chuckled as he shut himself in the bathroom and cleaned up carefully, not wanting to lose the scent of Caroline's kisses that lingered on his skin. He shaved quickly and then brushed his teeth, and finally ran his hairbrush through his hair, then stepped back, sighing as he took in his image, and then turned quickly back into the bedroom, grabbing his bag and phone and headed for the kitchen. He smiled as Caroline held out a go mug of coffee, but he shook his head.

"You drink it. I'll get some at the office; we are really in a rush." She nods, picks up her purse, and indicates the door. He leads her out, and down the hallway, stopping only to lock the door behind him.

The elevator ride proved to be a little awkward; no one in his building was used to seeing the young man leaving the building with a pretty young woman on his arm, and they stared openly. The two young people ignored the stares and climbed into Spencer's car, and began the trek towards the hotel she was staying at. She chuckled lightly and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing; it's just that I better think of some really good reason for not showing up for breakfast this morning. We were supposed to meet at six to eat and then have a phone meeting with Gideon before day four of the conference." He chuckled.

"I see the problem. Just tell them you went for a walk and lost track of time." She snorted.

"I never lose track of time. I have OCD, remember." He shrugged.

"Tell them the truth, then. I know JJ suspects something is up; she said she'd tried to call twice before the one that woke us up." Caroline nods, and then replies.

"Well, I am sorry, then. I hope it doesn't cause her to harass you too much. I guess you're right; my absence last night likely was noticed, too-we ARE private eyes, after all." He nodded as they approached the hotel she was staying at. As he pulled into the parking area, they looked at each other, and then smiled ruefully. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly as she spoke to him.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, and an interesting start to the day. We should do it again sometime." He smiled and nodded as she left the car without another word. He watched her go, then sighed before turning out of the lot and heading onto work.

Several Days Later

Spencer and Caroline had been exchanging emails and phone calls for about a month and a half now, but their night together had managed to be kept quiet. JJ suspected, but kept it to herself, as did Top Stafford. Finally, Caroline found herself in DC again, this time for a workshop, and this time, she surprised Spencer by showing up at the Bullpen to take him to lunch. As she was ushered into the Bullpen by a security guard, Prentiss poked Spencer and motioned to the door. He looked up and smiled, and Prentiss giggled.

"Go to her, Reid." He nodded as he stood and strode across the room, greeting Caroline with a smile and saying something that made her laugh. Several pairs of eyes watched the couple, as they instantly became joyful and expressed in their body language and facial expressions the growing love and lust they shared for each other, for they were surrounded by 150 behavioral profilers. A few moments later, he led her by the hand towards his desk, and indicated a visitor's chair for her. She settled in, and then smiled at the others.

"Hi, again, everyone. I just came to see if Sp-uh, Dr. Reid wanted to go to lunch. I am in town for a few days for a conference…" she trailed off as they all looked her with knowing smiles, and blushed tomato red. Spencer grimaced at them, and they turned back to their computers, glancing at the pair every so often as Spencer finished his current paperwork, and then stood.

"Let me just hand this to Hotch, and then we can head out." Caroline nods, and as he disappears, Prentiss scoots closer to the girl.

"So, you and Dr. Reid have become close, have you? Spill all. I want all the juicy details." Caroline blushed and giggled, and then shook her head.

"There isn't much to spill. We've just been emailing and talking since dinner that one time, and I was in town and had a free day before the conference starts." Emily nodded.

"What is the conference for? More PI stuff?" Caroline shook her head.

"No, actually, it's the annual Biomedical Engineering Professionals Conference. Four days of talking about cloning, DNA, and science." Prentiss shrugged.

"Ok. Well, have fun, and hey, if you want to keep Dr. Reid out past lunch, I won't tell." Caroline rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Thank you, Agent Prentiss." Just then, Spencer reappeared, and grabbed his jacket. He turned to Caroline and spoke.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, and then they left the building together, Spencer relaying that Hotch gave him the afternoon free. Caroline chuckled, and told him that Prentiss had hinted that they should spend the afternoon together, as well, and he grimaced.

"My colleagues can be annoying at times. Remind me to ask Prentiss to keep her opinions to herself." He smiled, and she shook her head as they climbed into the rental car Caroline had.

"You shouldn't say that; they wouldn't tease you if they didn't care." He nods.

"I know. I just wish sometimes that they cared a little less." They both laugh, and proceed to a nearby bistro for a light lunch, then agree to go back to Spencer's again. Caroline had revealed that she was indeed unhappy at her job, and this conference was going to be a little trial, a four-day time frame, to see how DC fit her. They had been talking about one of them relocating, for they had grown closer and Caroline had come into DC for a few over-nights, but nothing so serious as this week. Spencer was hoping and praying that her last day, which was supposed to be a second interview at Georgetown, went well, and that Caroline would soon be living nearby really soon.

Several months later

Home of Spencer Reid

Somewhere in DC

Spencer arrived home at the same time as Caroline, kissing her quickly as she opened the door to their apartment. Her job had panned out at Georgetown, and she'd quickly moved in with him, and became a permanent fixture in his life and at the BAU. Of course, JJ loved her, and others thought they were a perfect match. He grinned as she carefully arranged their things in their proper places, and then he pulled her to him, and settled her into his lap on the couch, and they remained entwined for several minutes, just quietly enjoying the peace and quiet. They had begun to discuss marriage, and he was going to ask her soon, at their one-year anniversary later that month. He was content, and she was happy, and as he kissed her, and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom, he smiled.

"I love you, Caroline."

"I love you, Spencer."

The end.


End file.
